ingressfandomcom-20200222-history
XMP Burster
|version= |xmcost=Variable |recyclevalue=20 - 160 XM (Depends on item level) }} XMP Bursters are the primary weapons used to attack enemy Portals. XMP's are obtained through hacking Portals and drop in large numbers. XMP's cause, and are affected by, Speed Lock. Use XMP Bursters are used from the Fire sub-menu. The agent invokes the menu by selecting a weapon from the Inventory and tapping 'Fire', or by holding a finger on the Scanner map and sliding it upwards. Tapping 'Fire' from this menu detonates the XMP, which inflicts damage to nearby Resonators and can destroy Portal Mods. A fired XMP's area of effect is centered on the Agent and has a radius proportional to the XMP's level. Resonators closer to the blast's center will take more damage, and Mods attached to Portals closer to the center have an increased chance of breaking. Portals whose Resonators have been damaged have a chance to Counterattack the agent. The XMP damages Resonators by reducing their current XM, and is affected by Mitigation. Damage reduction from mitigation is rounded down, so each Resonator in range will take at least 1 XM of damage from each XMP fired. Charging an XMP Holding 'Fire' charges the XMP and applies up to 20% bonus damage. The smaller the XM ring is when the 'Fire' button is released, the more bonus damage will be added. At least 1% bonus damage is added if the XMP is charged. The in-game tutorial refers to this technique as charging, but some communities refer to it as a Glyph Attack, due to the gesture's similarity with the Glyph Hacking launch. Levels Like all leveled items, XMP Bursters are available in eight levels and can only be used by agents that meet or exceed the item's level. Each level increases in damage, range, and cost. Bursters lower the energy levels of struck resonators and portal mods following this scheme: Recycling an XMP yields , where L is the level of the item. Critical Hits Whenever a Burster damages a Portal, there is a small chance for it to deal triple damage. These critical hits are indicated by an exclamation point appearing before the damage indicator. Community trials suggest that critical hits can also be scored against Portal Mods, but the lack of indication makes confirmation difficult. Stacking While XMP Bursters will only fire individually, multiple XMP's can be queued up by firing in close succession. These will fire as the Ingress server processes the effects of previous attacks. Note that if the agent's XM reserves are completely depleted by Portal counterattacks, all stacked XMP blasts are cancelled. Agents are advised to consume cubes before stacking XMP's to avoid this damage-reducing consequence. Pinging Firing an XMP of any level causes all shielded Portals onscreen to display an animation, even if it received no damage. This technique, informally called 'pinging', quickly exposes weak spots in an area. Lore XMP Bursters, short for Exotic Matter Pulse Bursters, are XM constructs, one of the fundamental templates found in Earth's Exotic Matter matrix before storyline NPC's began developing their own. The items are formed of compressed Exotic Matter that, when released by an agent's scanner, scramble enemy XM structures and cause them to collapse. The mechanism by which the blast affects enemy Portals, but not dropped items, friendly Portals, or agents themselves, is unknown. Also see the Ultra Strike — a specialized Burster. ja:XMP Burster zh:Xmp Burster Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Scanner Category:Gameplay